


Got Me Coming Undone

by roromir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Hunk (Voltron), Dom Pidge | Katie Holt, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Modern Era, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Other, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Stress Relief, Top Pidge, sub hunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roromir/pseuds/roromir
Summary: Hunk deserves all the good things in the world.Pidge tries to deliver one hell of a good evening.





	Got Me Coming Undone

**Author's Note:**

> Nonbinary Pidge: they/them pronouns, AFAB language (clit, cunt). 
> 
> Art by brittlelimbs (twitter)
> 
> Thank you to my betas Lindo and sluttyrogers!
> 
> You can find me on twitter at rorom1r or pillowfort at roromir.

Pidge thinks Hunk deserves the world.

Especially right now.

They’re astride his thick thighs, and he has two big fingers inside them, stroking and rubbing at their G-spot, giving them delicious sensations of fullness and pleasure. They’ve been at this for a while.

Hunk started with stroking their clit softly, his fingertips staying atop the hood so the pleasure wasn’t too overwhelming -- he knows Pidge’s clit is super sensitive. As Pidge rocked gently, encouraging him, his fingers moved to tease at their entrance. They arched up to kiss Hunk, their pleased smirk baring their teeth as they licked into his mouth. Hunk rumbled in pleasure as his tongue tangled with theirs, wet and messy as he dipped his fingertips into their tight, hot cunt.

“Mmm, yeah,” Pidge moaned into his mouth. “Feels good.” They widened their legs further over Hunk’s hairy, muscular thighs, encouraging him to keep it up.

They loved the way his fingers filled them up, stroking and teasing until they were reduced to blissful, keening moans pouring out of their mouth.

Hunk gets a smug grin he only has during times like this, when he knows he’s got Pidge right where he wants them.

“You like that, Pidgey?” A quirk of his fingers has them gasping in delight, pleasure building in an overwhelming crest. But then his fingers are gone, causing Pidge to let out an indignant squawk.

“Hunk, I was so close,” they whine, humping air.

He wipes his hand on an adjacent towel and then wraps both hands around their hips, tugging them closer to the junction of his own, where his cock juts up proudly, dribbling pre-come at the sight of their incoherent arousal.

“This is what you wanted, remember? Fingers, then dick?” A smirk creeps over his handsome face. His fingers knead at their hips gently.

Pidge shivers.

"Yes, I want it, Hunk," they mumble, rolling their hips, needy.

"What do you say, darlin'," Hunk prods, his eyes a thin line of intoxicating deep brown nearly indistinguishable from his pupils. 

Pidge bares their teeth in a growl of frustration.

A moment passes and they huff a short sigh, nudging their forehead against Hunk's gently, drinking in the feeling of their bodies pressing together.

"Please. Hunk, please fuck me, please let me come, please fill me up," they chant, until Hunk shudders and relents, lifting the person atop him as they direct his cock toward their entrance.

Pidge gasps and moans in turns as they lower themselves slowly onto Hunk's cock, which is a  task not only because of Pidge's small frame, but the impressive girth of their boyfriend's dick.

Hunk had been apprehensive about 'going all the way' for a long time, far longer past the point when Pidge was ready to try, but they had convinced him they could take it.

And they were currently taking it, hissing with pleasure as they rocked down onto him, coming flush with his skin. Hunk's head creates delicious sensations deep within Pidge, rubbing slickly past their g-spot and stretching their channel deliciously.

Pidge writhes against him, rubbing their clit against his lap, making noises that would be mortifying if they were paying any attention to anything but the red-hot satisfaction of finally getting what they want.

His dick fills them up and then some, nudging firmly against their cervix. They dig their fingers and toes into the sheets, not rising, but just grinding his dick, keeping it deep within them.

"Mmm," Hunk rumbles, letting Pidge control the movements and pace.

Soon, they decide they want to move, soft noises falling from their mouth as they rise and fall over Hunk's body, cropped hair tickling his face.

Hunk's warm hands wrap from the crease of Pidge's thighs where they are spread wide over him, and curled around, covering almost their whole ass. It never fails to get them hot, how big his hands feel on their body and how masterful he is with every touch.

"Ohhhh... yeah, Hunk, spread me," Pidge says as his fingers grasp their cheeks and widen them slightly.

They gasp as he gave a firm smack to one cheek; not painful, but shocking enough it sends a burst of sharp pleasure spiraling through them.

It's enough to send Pidge teetering toward the edge of orgasm, the sensation building overwhelmingly, a feeling of ecstasy tinged with anticipation.

Hunk thrusts up, seeing Pidge is getting close.

"Come for me, Pidge," he grits out. "Come on, I wanna feel you come around me, fucking yes..."

Pidge keens, legs shaking uncontrollably as the orgasm hits them, finally, finally... Their cunt squeezes around Hunk's cock almost painfully as Pidge squirts slickly over him.

They shout in abandon, not caring about the neighbors beyond their thin apartment walls, as the overwhelming pleasure rushes through them.

Seeing them coming apart undoes Hunk as well, and Pidge feels his thick cock pulse within them.

After what feels like several minutes of their orgasms feeding into each other, Pidge finally lifts off of Hunk with a wince and flops onto the bed bonelessly.

"Fucking hell, Hunk..." Pidge says, voice gone croaky from shouting. "You are... unbelievable."

 

2.

Hunk tries not to immediately assume the worst-case scenario, but he's invariably making lists in his head of what could be going on.

  1. They have an amazing idea and they don't want to share the credit when they apply for a patent.
  2. They're working on a super weapon to take over the world.
  3. They're devising a Rube Goldberg machine to creatively break up with him, to lessen the blow with feats of engineering.



Hunk really isn't that paranoid about their relationship. The two of them were friends long before they haltingly and cautiously took the next steps into awkward and wonderful romance, and having that foundation of friendship helps Hunk be more circumspect about his brain's propensity for cognitive distortion.

Hunk had been anxious about a lot of various aspects of their relationship: dating friends, dating someone who worked for the same company, living with the same person... but nothing had gone the way he feared so far. In time, he'd learned to ignore the pessimistic voice in his head. If ignoring it didn't work, sometimes he had to shout it down. It was only awkward if he did it aloud.

So despite the list taking up space in a small corner of his mind, Hunk doesn't worry that much about what's going on. He trusts Pidge to tell him what's up their sleeve when they're ready.

If Hunk trusted them less, he might be tempted to snoop, but he doesn't do that. He even resists peering over their shoulder when they react to him walking behind them where they're seated on the couch in their living room.

Instead, he buries his face in the junction of their neck and shoulder and blows a raspberry, causing his ticklish datemate to squawk in indignation.

Hunk comes around to the front of the couch and plops down beside Pidge, causing them to bounce slightly.

"Whatcha up to, Shortstack?"

Pidge levels a stare over their big, round glasses lenses.

"It's a surprise, and if you snoop around and ruin your surprise, I'm going to be very annoyed," they warn.

Hunk raises his hands in surrender, leaning back against the far couch arm so he can't see the screen of Pidge's tablet.

"I solemnly swear not to snoop," Hunk says. Despite the playful words, his tone is indeed, solemn, and he holds up his left pinky in that most binding of contracts.

Pidge wraps their smaller pinky around his and smirks. They shut down their tablet and gently toss it onto the coffee table, which rattles with the various parts and tools scattered across it. Emme (short for Emerald), their cat, who was curled up on the other end of the table, jumps a mile high and meows balefully at the interruption of her nap.

“Sorry, Emme,” Pidge coos. The tabby settles back into a loaf shape on the table, wrapping her fluffy tail around her paws and nose. Her striking green eyes close slowly, still resenting the interruption of her slumber.

Hands now free, Pidge climbs over the couch until they are settled into Hunk's lap. They wrap their arms around Hunk's neck and snuggle in, making little happy noises into Hunk's shoulder.

"I'm worn out," Pidge admits.

Both scientists have had a grueling schedule at work, though they work in different departments. Altea Industries in the last year has gone into a more aggressive schedule of development and release of its products, which range from high-tech, ergonomic and artistic prosthetics for amputees to the most cutting-edge technology meant to get humans to the farthest reaches of the solar system.

While the work is fulfilling and even fun a lot of the time, presenting designs is Hunk's least favorite part of the job, and that's been a large fraction of his duties lately.

"Me, too," Hunk says with feeling. He wraps his arms around Pidge's waist and sneaks one big hand under the hem of their loose T-shirt, massaging the soft skin and knotted muscles from their shoulders to the subtle flare of their hips. Pidge sighs blissfully, sinking into Hunk's embrace.

"Thank you," Pidge murmurs, eyes drifting half-closed as they relax in their boyfriend's arms. They toy with the longish hairs at the nape of Hunk's neck, twirling the strands around their fingers.

Hunk smiles, blushing a little, as the sensation raises the hairs all along his arms. His neck is sensitive, especially at the base of his hairline, and Pidge knows that fact well. Depending on their actions in the next few minutes, Hunk could end up quite excited or could fall asleep right here on their overstuffed couch.

"Feels good," he mumbles.

Pidge's eyes flutter closed, their long eyelashes casting shadows on their cheeks in the late afternoon sun.

"Mmhmm," they rumble.

Nap it is.

 

  1. As soon as Hunk walks in the door, he knows whatever Pidge has planned is happening today.



The blinds on the sliding door are drawn and the air is filled with the fragrance from scented candles lining the shelves.

There's a sign that just says, "Strip." with an arrow pointing to the bedroom. Hunk shrugs as he leaves his shoes by the door. He's tingling with anticipation already and hopes he hasn't misread things horribly.

He lays his clothes on the couch as he takes them off. A neat pile. He doesn't know why he's taking the time to do so; the longer he dallies, the more he feels anxiety begin to build within his chest.

Feeling absurd, he breathes deeply, buck ass nude, hearing tiny crackles in his neck and shoulders as he lets go of the stress of the day and the mounting uncertainty.

Pidge won't do anything to him he doesn't want. He knows this.

Hunk puts one bare foot in front of the other and makes his way to their bedroom.

Pidge is waiting there, leaned against the wall, wearing a tiny, sheer black bralette and a pair of low-waisted hipster panties, a strappy, sexy combination that makes Hunk's dick twitch in interest.

They smirk at him from their vantage point, effortlessly casual, taking in his state of nervous arousal.

"Took you long enough."

Hunk, tongue-tied, takes a seat on the bed.

He clears his throat, feeling like his tongue is stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"So, what's up..."

Pidge snorts in delight at his attempt at casual conversation.

They cross their arms, which makes their small, cute tits perk up even more.

"You're so good to me, and I know you've been stressed out, and I thought you deserved a treat. So I built you a fucking machine."

Hunk simply stares at them for a beat.

"A what now?"

Pidge's smirk turns sharp, and Hunk swallows loudly.

"A machine, with which I am going to fuck you."

Hunk nods slowly.

"I see."

Pidge points to the bedside table, where a bottle of lube and some towels are waiting.

"I want you to open yourself up while I watch, sweetheart," Pidge directs. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah," Hunk says. "Yeah, Pidge, I'll do that for you."

"What's your color, Hunk," Pidge says, striding forward as confidently as if they were wearing stiletto heels, though they're actually barefoot.

"Super, super green, babe."

Pidge plants a foot on the edge of the bed and Hunk's eyes widen as he realizes their tempting little underpants are crotchless.

They slide one finger between their folds, stroking delicately.

With their other hand, they snap.

Hunk jumps, removed from the trance he was in.

"Right, right, fingering my ass," he says distractedly.

He kneels right in the center of the bed, within arm's reach of his lover, and pours the slippery lube over his fingers. He snaps the bottle closed and reaches behind himself, keeping eye contact with Pidge with a blush as his fingers rub over his tight hole.

Before long, he's two fingers deep and rocking his hips slightly, his dick drooling onto the bedspread.

Color is rising in Pidge's cheeks as they observe him fucking himself with his own thick fingers. They reach out and trail a finger from the base of his dark, straining cock to the tip, then slip the finger between their lips, tasting the salt of his precome.

"Mmm," they say, only playing it up a little. "I think I'm ready for you."

Pidge tugs and nudges Hunk until his ass is along the edge of the bed and he's pulling his knees to his chest, then lugs over a contraption toward his position. They fiddle with it, snaps and clicks and mildly concerning whirring noises coming from the machine, and then it comes into place: it's a modestly-sized dildo on a rod, which the machine thrusts forward and back with a pneumatic mechanism. Pidge positions it at his entrance and then makes steady eye contact with him again.

"Color, Hunk?"

He gulps.

"Green, I think. Green with the slightest tinge of yellow."

Pidge puts down the controller for the machine and sits next to him where he lies, baring his ass to them and their sex contraption.

"You know I won't do anything that doesn't make you feel good, right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"And you know I will stop as soon as you say yellow or red?"

"Yes. I know. I trust you, Pidge."

They smile and smooth a sweaty strand of hair out of his face.

"So you wanna try this?"

Hunk nods, calmer now.

Pidge smooths their hands over his shins and his hands, where he holds his legs aloft, and lets go to reposition the dildo.

The fleshy silicone feels nice as it rubs against his hole, loose and prepared as it is.

Pidge presses a button and the toy slowly, smoothly begins to push inside him. The machine, unlike the ones Hunk has seen in porn, is nearly silent. Pidge must read the question on his face.

"It's custom, of course," they grin. "I'm not going to wreck you with a machine that sounds ugly."

Hunk arches his back slightly as the toy nudges past his prostate.

"Oh," he says on an exhale. "I don't know what's -- ah -- hotter, your engineering prowess or your outfit, Pidge, damn."

Their eyes trace warmly over their lover as he squirms with pleasure on the bed, the lurid green dildo splitting him open.

"I'm glad you like it, it's all for you, sweetheart."

Hunk moans unabashedly as they speed the fucking machine up a notch. It's still pretty slow and steady, but it's hitting all the right places.

Pidge sets the controller down well within reach and eyes Hunk hungrily.

Their hands roam over their tight, small form, blunt-nailed fingers tweaking their nipples through the sheer fabric of the top and teasing at the edges of the underwear.

"I'm gonna sit on your dick while this machine fucks your ass, all right?"

"Ohmygod, yes, Pidge, please," Hunk chants as the machine pumps into him rhythmically.

Hunk releases his legs, letting them fall wide and keeping his hands neutral on the bedspread. Of course he wants to touch Pidge's body as they climb astride him, but he wants them to give him permission, first. He wants to be so good for Pidge,and he must say it aloud, because they purr and place his big hands on their hips as they slide unhurriedly down his girthy cock.

"You are doing so, so good for me, sweetheart," Pidge gasps as they bottom out.

The feeling of Pidge's tight cunt around him while the machine pumps tirelessly at his asshole is almost too much. Hunk's fingers squeeze into the slender curve of Pidge's hips and he curses as he resists the urge to thrust up into their heat.

Pidge starts to ride him, their small hands planted into his chest. The sight of Hunk's cock disappearing between the slit of the crotchless underwear is filthy and amazing.

"Oh, Pidge, it's too good, I'm not gonna last. Can I rub your clit? Will you come with me?" Hunk can't even find it within himself to be embarrassed by the way his voice has traveled into a pleading range.

Pidge nods, concentrating on the delicious rock of their hips and the slide in and out of them and Hunk threads a hand between them, finding their clit within the hole in the underwear. His fingertips bump against his own cock as he rubs the spot with light, quick movements and it's all too much already.

Hunk shouts, incomprehensible, as the orgasm explodes from his prostate out. His ass clenches around the dildo and his cock pulses into Pidge, and they come with a splash of shockingly hot slick on his fingers and cock.

Hunk slides the dildo out of himself and knocks the machine out of the way, still contending with the lap full of dangerously hot Pidge.

Pidge grinds down mercilessly, their cunt clenching and pulsing again and again, squirting at least three times before they tire out, Hunk's fingers teasing a clitoral orgasm out of them as well. They let themself fall off of him and smack at the machine's controls until the dildo stops thrusting lewdly into the air.

"Fucking hell, Pidge," Hunk breathes, sweat and spunk and slick covering every bit of his abdomen.

"Didja like that?" Pidge flops an arm over their head bonelessly, leering up at him.

"Yeah... pretty damn good stress relief."

"Sweet." Pidge lazily fist-pumps into the air. "Mission accomplished."

  
  



End file.
